Broken Hearts
by Awesomeauthor14
Summary: Ruke (Luke Hemmings x Ross Lynch) one-shot. "you never know you've found the right person until you look into their eyes. As soon as you look into their eyes, that's when you'll know. That's when you know they're the one."


**HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE! Lol there are like 55 people at my house and I'm in charge of dessert... HELP. *gulps* But for the first time ever...**

 **Pineapple: IM HEREEEEEE**

 **Well, we're in the same house, but you guys can't see us, so... It's not that exciting**

 **Pineapple: *pouts* You ruined the fun!**

 **You know, we're cousins, so, I mean, we see each other a lot...**

 **Pineapple: SHUT UPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **Fine fine, whatever... Anywho, this is a Luke x Ross one-shot, because, well... why the hell not?**

 **Pineapple: Language!**

 **Whatever, anyway, I don't own anything reconizable.**

 **Pineapple: You mean, _we_ , right?**

 **Yeah, sure...**

* * *

Thanskgiving. The most uneventful holiday for me. Ever. I sighed as I stuffed my hands in my pockets, looking down at the ground. I don't even have any family to spend the holidays with. They basically disowned me when I told them I was gay. It might sound like a shitty and heartless thing to do, but in a way I deserved it. Maybe if I just kept it a secret, I wouldn't be clod and struggling to find food everyday. I wouldn't have to sell myself off to people on the streets just to get what I need. I wouldn't need to be a freakin _slut_. I shivered at the word, but I knew it was true. I'm just a worthless piece of crap. I sighed again, pulling my beanie over my blonde hair. All of a sudden, I felt someone grab my arm and a hand flew over my mouth.

"Hello beautiful," a voice whispered in my ear, "What's a pretty thing like you doing out here by yourself?"

Here we go. The man dragged me into an alley way, slamming me against the wall. His dark green eyes were full of lust, his hands traveling all over my body. I winced as his nails dug into my hips, but I didn't say anything.

"Get on your knees," he commanded.

I dropped down, already seeing what he wanted. I unzipped his pants, and he smirked, immediately shoving his dick down my throat. I swirled my younger around his tip, feeling disgusted with myself that I already knew how to do this. He moaned in pleasure, grabbing the back of my head and pulling at my hair. It didn't take long before he chummed and forced me to swallow it. He paid me and smirked.

"You're a little slut aren't you?" he asked.

I froze but I glared at him.

"It's none of your fucking business," I snapped.

Beifre he could say anything else, I flipped him off and walked kept walking until I reached a small drug store. I walked inside, the stupid bell ringing when I opened the door. The only other person in here was the guy at the cash register. I payed no attention to him and tried to look for something to eat. I settled on a sandwich and a bottle of water. I walked to the counter and gave my stuff to the worker.

"That will be $7. 50," he said.

I gave him the money and I froze when I looked up at him. The first thing I noticed were his blazing blue eyes. I blushed when I realized he was smirking, biting on his lip ring.

"Like what you see?" I asked.

My blush faded away and I glared. Great. Another pervert. I took my stuff and ignored the fact that I still looked at his name tag. _Luke._ I shook his name out of my head, walking towards the door. Before I could walk out, the guy from earlier stormed in, slamming the door open. He grabbed my shirt collar and slammed me against the wall.

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY MONEY?!" he yelled.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" I snapped, trying to get out of his grip, "Let go of me!"

"Not only are you a slut, but you're a little their too!" he spat, "NOW GIVE ME MY WALLET BACK!"

"HEY!"

We turned around and saw Luke standing there, glaring at the man.

"Get the hell away from him you bastard!" he snarled.

"Why should I listen to you?" the man challenged.

"If you don't let him go I'll call the cops," Luke replied, smirking.

The man growled and threw me to the ground, making sure to kick me in the stomach before walking out of the store. Luke ran over and bent down next to me.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently, helping me up.

"Why the hell do you care?" I snapped, standing up, "You were just looking to have sex with me!"

"What?" Luke questioned, "I'm not like that!"

"YES YOU ARE!" I screamed.

"YOU DONT EVEN KNOW ME! YOU CANT JUDGE ME LIKE THAT!" Luke shouted.

"YOU FUCKING RAPED ME RIKER! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO TRUST YOU?!"

The room went silent, tears building up in my eyes and Luke looking at me in shock.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, my voice hoarse.

"Do I remind you of him?" Luke asked quietly.

"Kind of," I replied, "He was my first boyfriend. I gave up my life for him, and he just hurt me in the end."

Luke sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"At least your boyfriend didn't get you pregnant," he laughed coldly.

I looked at him with wide eyes.

"It happened 3 years ago," he said, "As soon as Ashton heard I was pregnant, he packed all of his things and left."

"I'm sorry," I mumbled.

Luke shrugged but didn't say anything else. This is so weird. We didn't even know each other for more than 5 seconds and now we were spilling our biggest secrets to each other. I shoved my hands in my pockets, trying to comprehend what was happening.

"What's your kid's name?"

... Why the fuck did I just ask that?

"His name is Aiden," Luke replied.

"Cool," I said, shuffling my feet.

"Why did you do it?" he suddenly asked.

"Do what?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

Silence filled the air again, the tension even thicker than before.

"I feel like I deserve to be used," I replied.

"You don't deserve to be," Luke argued, "You did nothing wrong."

I froze, looking up at Luke in shock.

"What did you just say?"

"You did nothing wrong."

"I have to go," I whispered.

Before I could walk out the door, Luke grabbed my wrist and spun me around. Before I could register what was happening, he smashed his lips against mine, wrapping his arms around my waist. I kissed him back, my arms going around his neck. Sparks were flying everywhere, and I felt something I haven't felt in a long time: happiness. When we pulled apart, I leaned my head against Luke's

"You care," I finally said.

"Of course I do," Luke replied, "I-I don't know why, but I do."

"Ross," I said.

Luke furrowed his eyebrows.

"My name is Ross."

"Well, looks like I'm not alone anymore."

Neither am I.

* * *

 **Well, that was shitty, but oh well!**

 **Pineapple: THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL! *blows nose***

 **Oh lord**

 **Pineapple: THE FEELSSSSSSS!**

 **Okay, we get it**

 **Pineapple: RUKE 4 LIFEEEEEEEEE**

 **ANYWAY, I hope you guys liked it! Happy Thanksgiving!**

 **~Groot & Pineapple ㇫4㇮1**


End file.
